Guardian Angel
by Sinsin1995
Summary: Summary: Aku seharusnya menjaganya karena aku malaikatnya.Tapi Malaikat bukanlah Tuhan yang sempurna, malaikat bisa berbuat salah.Tapi sungguh, Aku mencintainya & ingin menjaganya walaupun aku tahu perasaan ini terlarang.Sasunaru


Selamat membaca!^^

* * *

_Aku seharusnya menjaganya karena aku malaikatnya. __Malaikat bukanlah Tuhan yang sempurna, malaikat bisa berbuat kesalahan. __  
Tapi sungguh, aku mencintainya. __Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin menjaganya walaupun aku mengerti perasaan ini terlarang._

_

* * *

_

**G U A R D I A N A N G E L**  
_- by : Hakara Sinsin -_

Main chara : Uzumaki Naruto  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hari ini adalah musim dingin terakhir di tahun ini. Aku bisa melihatnya sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya, kedua mata onyxnya yang sekelam langit malam menatap bosan ke luar. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya di akhir-akhir musim dingin ini. Terkadang aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum kecil entah apa alasannya. Aku tak pernah bisa membaca pikirannya, walau kadang aku berharap aku bisa. Namun aku sangat menikmati hari-hari seperti ini karena aku bisa bebas menikmati wajahnya yang tertimpa matahari senja dan angin musim dingin tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sebenarnya ia memang tidak akan tahu karena aku tak terlihat olehnya.

Seorang manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat malaikat penjaganya sendiri, bahkan mungkin sebagian besar dari mereka tidak tahu kalau kami selalu ada di samping mereka. Itu hanya hal yang menyangkut percaya atau tidak percaya bagi mereka. Menyedihkan...

"Sasuke! Ayo makan!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara ibunya berteriak dari lantai satu memanggilnya untuk makan. Ini adalah hal yang tak pernah kusuka darinya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak pernah menyentuh makanan dari kantin tempat kuliahnya. Ia tidak pernah peduli pada kesehatannya, dan aku selalu kerepotan karenanya. Tak satu haripun aku lewatkan untuk tidak mengurus kesehatannya sejak dua bulan lalu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku melihatnya beranjak turun ke bawah dengan malas-malasan untuk makan. Aku tersenyum, lalu segera beranjak ke depan cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini kalau dia ada karena dia akan bisa melihat pantulanku di cermin. Ketua kami melarang setiap malaikat untuk menunjukan sosoknya pada manusia. Ia bahkan membuat peraturan kalau setiap malaikat penjaga tidak bisa melihat sosok malaikat penjaga lainnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa alasannya, tapi yang jelas itu peraturannya. Kalau kami melanggar peraturan itu, maka tugas kami akan berakhir. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, aku masih ingin ada di samping Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

Aku melihat pantulanku di cermin itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan dua bola mata sebiru samudra. Aku memutar badanku di depan cermin itu untuk melihat sayap yang ada di punggungku. Diantara bulu sayap yang berwarna putih aku bisa melihat ada beberapa yang berwarna perak. Aku menghela nafas berat.

'_Tinggal sedikit lagi..._'

Pada awalnya, bulu sayap yang berwarna perak itu jumlahnya hanya sembilan puluh sembilan helai. Setiap kali aku ingin membuat permohonan, aku harus mencabut satu yang berwarna perak, mengucapkan permohonanku, lalu meniupnya. Secara ajaib permintaanku akan menjadi kenyataan. Begitu cara kami menjaga manusia. Buat permohonan dengan tulus, karena hanya permohonan yang tulus dan bertujuan baiklah yang dapat dikabulkan. Tentu saja apabila Tuhan menghendaki itu semua. Karena bagaimanapun kami bekerja di bawah kuasa Tuhan. Kalau bulu sayap yang berwarna perak ini habis, maka kami harus berpisah dengan manusia yang telah kami jaga selama ini. Lebih tepatnya lagi kami akan mati. Tapi kalau memang tinggal sehelai, aku bisa menyimpannya agar aku bisa terus berada di dekatnya kan? Toh tak ada peraturan yang menulis kalau kita tidak boleh menyimpan bulu perak ini kan? Hampir setiap hari aku harus membuat satu permohonan untuk kesehatannya karena ia tidak pernah mengurus kesehatannya dan belum lagi aku harus mengurus kebiasaan telat makannya. Kalau tidak jadi apa dia? Sakit maag akut karena telat makan terus? Atau mungkin sakit ginjal karena kurang minum?

Aku sedikit terlonjak mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Karena terkejut aku segera menjauh dari cermin. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya lalu bergegas menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya.

--

Aku selalu benci kalau ada di tempat kuliah Sasuke. Aku benci melihatnya dikerubuni oleh sekian banyak gadis-gadis yang ada di sana. Ia memang tidak merespon satupun dari mereka, bahkan dari wajahnya tampak ia merasa sangat tergangggu dengan keberadaan mereka. Namun tetap saja aku benci melihatnya. Para perempuan itu bisa dengan mudah berada di dekatnya dan membuatnya melihat mereka secara nyata, sedangkan aku yang setiap saat berada di dekatnya, ia tak pernah sadar akan kehadiranku.

Diantara sekian banyak gadis di sana, ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianku. Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda, sangat kontras dengan matanya yang sejernih batu emerald, namun yang paling menarik perhatianku bukan wajahnya yang cantik ataupun warna rambut dan matanya yang jarang. Saat gadis-gadis lain sibuk mengerubuni Sasuke, gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya duduk diam di pojok kelas sambil membaca buku. Aku hampir tidak pernah melihatnya beriteraksi dengan Sasuke, paling-paling ia hanya tersenyum. Namun yang kulihat senyuman gadis itu benar-benar manis membuatku iri padanya. Tapi di atas itu semua yang paling ku benci adalah sifat Sasuke sendiri. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke senang sekali menatapnya berlama-lama. Saat gadis itu berjalan menjauh, Sasuke selalu menatap punggungnya seolah terhipnotis dengan kehadirannya.

Aku tidak suka...

Aku benci itu...

Aku cemburu padanya...

--

Hari ini rasanya begitu menyakitkan, aku bisa melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat Sasuke mengajak gadis berambut merah muda itu pergi bersamanya. Saat aku harus mendengar setiap kata-kata manis yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke hanya untuk gadis itu, bukan untukku. Saat aku harus menyaksikan setiap kali Sasuke tersenyum untuknya, lagi-lagi bukan untukku. Semuanya untuknya, untuknya dan bukan untukku. Aku ingin pergi. Aku ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku harus berada didekat Sasuke. Aku harus menjaganya. Ya, aku harus menjaganya apapun yang terjadi. Walau itu berarti aku harus menahan perasaanku untuknya. Lagipula ia juga tak bisa melihatku kan? Ia takkan bisa merasakan kehadiranku kan?

Aku mencabut salah satu bulu perak yang terselip diantara sayapku, lalu kugenggam erat, mengucapkan permohonanku dengan tulus sebelum meniup bulu perak itu.

'_Agar Sasuke... Bahagia...'_

--

Hari ini aku tidak ikut Sasuke ke tempat kuliahnya. Aku lelah. Selama seminggu ini ia selalu ada bersama dengan gadis itu. Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Satu hari saja, sekali ini saja, aku ingin beristirahat.

Aku duduk termenung di sisi Jendela yang biasanya menjadi tempat special bagi Sasuke. Dalam hatiku aku berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat hari ini. Aku merindukan Sasuke. Aku rindu pada tampangnya yang datar. Aku rindu pada suaranya yang terkadang mendesah di akhir kalimat. Aku rindu melihatnya duduk disini sambil menatap bosan ke luar jendela. Aku rindu padanya. Saat ia duduk di sini ia bisa melihat hamparan jalan serba putih yang tertutup salju dan ranting-ranting pohon yang sudah membeku. Namun sekarang yang kulihat adalah langit cerah musim semi dan kumpulan bunga-bunga berwarna warni yang baru mekar. Pohon yang membeku sudah berganti menjadi pohon dengan daun hijau rindang yang terlihat begitu teduh. Tanpa sadar aku mulai terlelap di tengah musim semi yang indah ini.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang bebincang di lantai bawah membuatku terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Sasuke sudah pulang ternyata, aku bersuka cita dalam hati. Dengan semangat aku segera turun kebawah ingin melihat sosoknya yang begitu kurindukan.

Semua rasa bahagia itu menguap begitu saja melihat siapa yang datang bersamanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu. Senyumannya yang begitu manis ia lontarkan pada semua orang di rumah ini, membuat mereka tak mungkin menolak kebaradaannya. Aku juga bisa melihat ibu dan ayah Sasuke menyambut kedatangan gadis itu dengan senyum hangatnya. Hatiku mencelos saat mendengar suara bahagia Sasuke mengumumkan kalau mulai saat ini gadis berambut merah muda itu adalah kekasihnya. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan lagi saat melihat Sasuke mencium kening gadis itu sambil memejamkan matanya, saat kakaknya menggoda keakraban Sasuke dan gadis itu.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Sekalipun aku berteriak, ia takkan bisa mendengar suaraku kan? Sekalipun aku menangis, air mataku akan sia-sia kan? Aku tak terlihat...

--

Malam ini aku mengamati wajah Sasuke saat ia tertidur, menyentuhnya lembut dengan jemariku, berusaha mengingat setiap detail dari wajahnya. Begitu sempurna, bagai porselen yang tanpa cacat. Aku menyentuh bibir pucatnya yang biasanya datar. Akhir-akhir ini bibir itu lebih sering melengkung membentuk senyum untuk gadis itu. Senyum yang tak mungkin terukir untukku, tak peduli seberapa kuat perasaanku untuknya. Aku menarik tanganku dari wajahnya perlahan.

'_Tuhan, maafkan aku karena aku telah mencintainya yang seharusnya tidak boleh kucintai. Maafkan aku karena telah mencintai Sasuke...'_

Ku rasa tak masalah kalau malam ini saja aku pergi dari sisinya. Aku sedang ingin sendiri saat ini...

Aku terduduk di tepi aliran sungai. Kakiku bisa merasakan airnya yang mengalir tanpa henti. Kutatap air sungai yang begitu jernih di hadapanku. Banyak yang bisa kulihat dari sini, salah satunya diriku sendiri. Seorang malaikat dengan rambut pirang dan mata sebiru samudra yang sudah mulai meredup. Pandanganku beralih pada pantulan langit di air sungai ini. Aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang berkelip di dalam lukisan itu.

Kudengar saat seorang malaikat mati ia akan menjadi bintang yang sinarnya abadi dan hidup bahagia bersama malaikat-malaikat yang lainnya. Benarkah? Tapi mengapa semakin hari jumlah bintang yang bersinar di langit semakin berkurang? Mungkinkah bintang sebenarnya tidak abadi? Mungkinkah bintang sama seperti seorang malaikat? Saat malaikat mati tugasnya akan digantikan oleh malaikat lainnya. Benarkah?

Setidaknya kalau itu benar saat aku mati suatu hari nanti aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi pada Sasuke karena ada malaikat lain yang akan menggantikan tugasku. Tanpaku ia akan baik-baik saja kan? Ternyata aku memang tak berarti... Kupegang sayap yang ada di belakang punggungku. Bulu sayap silver itu hanya tinggal beberapa helai lagi.

Sedikit lagi...

Sebentar lagi...

Sedikit lagi akan habis, dan sebentar lagi aku akan mati... Tapi bolehkah aku berharap? Untuk lebih lama lagi menikmati wajahnya?

--

Aku melihat bulir-bulir kristal itu turun dari kedua matanya. Begitu murni dan indah, tapi aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka melihat Sasuke menangis. Dan aku tahu persis alasan ia menjatuhkan air matanya.

Hanya karena gadis berambut merah muda itu. Aku memang tidak pernah suka melihatnya ada di dekat gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka lagi kalau harus melihatnya menjatuhkan air mata seperti saat ini. Aku bertanya dalam hati, kalau aku yang berada di posisi gadis berambut merah muda itu, akankah ia menangis untukku?

Kenapa penyakit mematikan seperti kanker tulang itu harus ada?

Aku melihat gadis yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit di sebelahnya. Senyum damai terukir di bibir gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak pucat itu. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang lemah hanya untuk menghapus air mata Sasuke. Hal yang tak mungkin bisa kulakukan pada Sasuke.

Mungkinkah gadis itu sama sepertiku? Hanya bisa dengan tulus mencintainya sambil menerima nasib buruk yang datang pada kita? Apa rasa cinta gadis itu sebesar rasa cintaku pada Sasuke? Aku hanya bisa berharap pada Tuhan saat ini. Berdoa dengan tulus padanya.

Kucabut satu helai bulu perak dari bulu perak lainnya yang tinggal sedikit di punggungku ini.

'_Aku ingin semuanya menjadi lebih baik..._'

Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kepada siapa kalimat itu diucapkan. Pada Sasuke? Pada gadis itu? Atau mungkin untuk diriku sendiri....

--

Hari ini keadaan gadis berambut merah itu tidak lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Setiap hari berlalu kondisi kesehatan gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin menurun. Setidaknya keadaan Sasuke sudah lebih baik. Tapi tetap saja, ini bukan Sasuke yang dulu... Senyum hangat itu telah kembali ke bibirnya walau hanya untuk kebohongan. Mungkin ia berharap agar gadis itu lebih ceria saat melihat senyumnya. Senyuman yang lagi-lagi untuknya dan bukan untukku. Aku mencabut satu helai lagi bulu sayapku yang berwarna silver.

'_Aku ingin Sasuke kembali ceria...'_

--

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Keadaan gadis itu semakin parah saja. Keinginanku tidak terkabul...

'_Aku ingin Sasuke kembali ceria'_

Keinginanku waktu itu tidak terkabul. Mungkin kekuatanku sudah melemah, ataukah karena kekuatanku tidak sebanding dengan rasa cinta Sasuke pada gadis itu? Hari ini sudah genap sembilan puluh sembilan hari sejak aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku minta, sedangkan permintaan itu hanya tinggal satu. Aku ingin berada lebih lama lagi di dekatnya. Aku ingin berada di sisi Sasuke selamanya. Tapi untuk apa itu semua? Kalaupun aku ada di sisinya untuk selamanya apakah aku akan membuatnya kembali ceria? Ia bahkan tak bisa melihatku...

Kulihat lagi pemandangan di depanku untuk yang terakhir kali. Gadis yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan gadis berambut merah itu erat.

Aku berjalan ke tempat di mana aku biasa menyendiri. Tempat di mana aku bisa melihat mataku sendiri dari pantulan air sungai yang begitu jernih. Kupandang tempat di sekelilingku. Begitu indah, tak ada satupun manusia di sini. Aku ingin merasakan air sungai itu mengalir di sekeliling kakiku sekali lagi.

Aku berdiri di tengah sungai itu. Mungkin inilah tempatku, tanpa ada dirinya ataupun gadis itu di dekatku. Sembilan puluh sembilan hari, sungguh waktu yang begitu singkat. Aku ingin berharap kau bisa mengingatku Sasuke... Walau aku tahu itu tak mungkin. Kucabut bulu silver terakhir dari sayapku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Cairan hangat turun membasahi kedua pipiku, aku bisa merasakannya. Walau aku bukan apa-apa bagimu, tapi aku ingin kau bahagia...

'_Aku ingin Haruno Sakura sembuh dari penyakitnya...'_

Sayap silver itu menghilang bersama denganku menghilang perlahan dari dunia ini... Selamat tinggal Sasuke...

_--_

_Kalau senyum itu memang bukan untukku,  
Biarkan aku tersenyum untuknya...  
Kalau setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya bukan ditujukan bagiku,  
Biarkan aku puas mendengar suaranya...  
Kalau memang aku tak bisa memiliki hatinya,  
Biar kuberikan hidupku untuk kebahagiaannya...  
Karena aku...  
Mencintainya sampai akhir hidupku.._

_--_

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!"

"Dokter! Jumlah sel kanker yang berkembang dalam tubuh nona Haruno berkurang dengan sendirinya!"

"Tidak mungkin! Lakukan pemeriksaan sekali lagi!"

"Ini hasilnya Dok!"

"Ini sebuah mujizat..."

OWARI

* * *

Huaaaaa, Sinsin kejam, kenapa setiap cerita yang Sinsin buat harus berakhir dengan angst sih? TT_TT  
Ancur, ancur, ancur... Entah kenapa pas ngarang Sinsin bisa dapet feelnya, tapi pas baca lagi malah feelnya ilang, cuma berhubung udah dibikin, ya udah post aja deh~ Maaf kalo garing^^

Anyway, ini fic yang Sinsin bikin special buat Nana Yazuchi, dan para penggemar SasuNaru yang lainnya, buat yang suka Sasusaku juga bisa sih dalam rangka memperingati hari valentine yang udah lewat SEBULAN... m (__ __)"m. Bagaimanapun fic ini, tolong review ya...

Terus soal Love Me, duh, bener Sinsin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya soalnya fic itu belom diketik, baru jadi tulisan tangannya doank! Jangan tanya kenapa ditulis tangan... Soalnya fic itu dibuat pas di sekolah lagi males.... ^^ -contoh murid yang ga bener-

Pairingnya kalo ada yang bingung : Sebenernya mah SasuSaku, tapi oneside-nya : (Fem)Naruto

**Special Thanks: **

**Blackberry-chan dan Jimen yang udah ngasih refrensi buat cerita-cerita yang Sinsin buat. Udah gitu sama Bakpao yang udah mau baca semua cerita yang Sinsin bikin, yang OBSESI : Gunting, Sinsin janji bakal di update nanti tanggal 23 Juli, pas ultahnya Sasuke. Terus buat semua temen2 Sinsin yang lainnya, Thye juga yang walaupun dipaksa akhirnya mau juga bacain cerita Sinsin^^ Thanks...**

_Have a nice Day!_


End file.
